Minecraft: When mobs bite back
by Moyasuma
Summary: This story is about a boy named Nick, a huge minecraft fan who ends getting more then he bargained for. Possibility for the story, OC X OC Harem
1. Chapter 1

Note: this story will be narrated by the main character.

Today was the best day possible, today was the last day of school before summer vacation, which I spend most of my time playing minecraft, just like a large majority of people. "I'm home! Mom?" I called out, I then remembered that mom was gonna be out for the day because of a friends baby shower, she was gonna be gone through most of the day since her friend lives in the next town over, My name is Nick I'm 17 years old and this is the story about how minecraft changed my life forever.

I started up my computer and

I grabbed my coke from the fridge, once my computer was ready I opened the minecraft launcher, "A new update? Let's see...version 13.15.2? I never heard about that update." I shrugged and figured that it might be Jeb pulling my leg, like with the whole "Removed Herobrine" gag.

I started a new world and entered a random seed, I typed, "Mobs suck balls!" As I seriously hated them, especially the enderman and skeletons, I played for an hour or two maybe longer, I had already built a 2 story house out of wood and cobble and a beacon that was fully operational, and had full iron armor and a diamond sword, I turned and saw a creeper behind me ready too blow, but I quickly used my sword with knockback II to get it away, "Ha ha! Suck on that you green...b-d**che!" I said joyously, but then right as I finished killing it, I looked and saw silhouettes, of different people, they weren't cubes though they were apparently anime, by the looks of it.

I then saw a message on the bottom of the screen, it said, "It's time you learned your lesson!" In blood red text. Next thing I know...I blacked out. I opened my eyes slowly and feeling dizzy and my head feeling as if someone bashed it with a stone, I then sat up and noticed that I was in a jail cell, "what did I do?" I wondered, It took me a second to realize the walls were stone bricks, the floor was mossy cobble, and the bars were like the iron bars in minecraft.

"This has gotta be some kinda sick joke, I'm not really in minecraft." I thought, suddenly something hit the bars and startled me, I then saw it was a skeleton, not a animatronic one, an actual skeleton which was moving all on it's own, it unlocked the cell door, then two other ones in full iron armor with iron swords walked in and escorted me through a giant a$$ castle, it was made completely out of stone bricks, with a red carpet going down the hall way, and glowstone chandeliers along the ceiling,

We reached a a pair of huge doors which slowly creaked open, I could hear all kinds of different noises, like the ghast screeches, creeper hissing and spider slurps, once the doors were finally open, we walked in and I saw every minecraft mob, endermen, Iron golems, snow golems, spiders and cave spiders, blaze, and every other mob excluding villagers and animals.

I looked at the far end of the place and saw a throne with the color scheme of each mob on them and some anime character sitting in each of them, the wither/wither skeleton one being empty however, once I approached them, the skeletons walked out and waited outside the door, the one sitting on the skeleton throne stood up and raised his hand, then all the mobs went silent, he had long dirty silver hair and was dressed like a ranger from lord of the rings, he looked at me and scowled and said,

"Human...How dare you ruin our lives like this?!" He boomed, loud enough that everyone in the room was startled, except the others in the thrones. "What do you mean?" I asked confused, "everyday you show up and kill our people, mocking us, destroying our homes, it's unexceptable!" The one in cave spider one exclaimed angrily, he had dark blue hair, red eyes, and was dressed like a Mage from some fantasy RPG and his canine teeth were fangs.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please! Don't kill me!" I said as I trembled in fear, then everyone excluding the ones in the thrones started cheering and possibly chanting for my execution.

Then the one in the zombie colored throne stood up and said, "Silence!" Once he did, all the mobs suddenly quiet down, he then continued, "Why don't we give him the chance to redeem himself worthy of living?" He then looked towards the others, they then had a quiet conversation and then looked back at me, the woman sitting in the spider throne then stood up and looked me in the eyes, she wore a long black dress, had dark purple hair and crimson red eyes,

"We have decided to give you chance to redeem yourself worthy of living." She said, I felt my heart rate slow down a bit, as this was a huge relief. "However, it's not us you must redeem yourself to." The man in the blaze throne said, then I asked, "who then?" As I scratched my head,

"You will need to redeem yourself worthy, to our sons and daughters, you must do whatever they say for at least a week each." I then wondered, "why is that?" Then the women in the creeper throne said, "we know what you're thinking, you must redeem to our children because they were the most upset with you, so if you fail and have even one think you shouldn't live, then a death sentence it shall be." She said with a serious look. "We'll start you and I quote, 'easy', you'll start with the princess of endermen, Yoru." The king of cave spiders said with an evil grin, then the queen of endermen got up and grabbed me by the arm and teleported me away to the kingdom she rules over.

I quickly found an old bucket and threw up in it, I've never understood anything about that. "I do not understand you humans, you can't take teleporting?" She said, "We're not...like you.." I said gagging, we walked inside the obsidian castle for awhile and came across a big door. "We're here, my daughter's in her room, it's right on the other side of this door." She said, right as I was about to open the door the queen grabbed my should and said, "If you hurt my daughter, before you die, I'll rip your d**k clean off." She said with a scary look on her face.

"I then walked in and saw that the room was really nice, and saw a girl in all white, white jacket, skirt, and thigh high boots, and a white enderman hat with light blue eyes, she also had long light silver hair, "Even though she looks innocent, I'm still scared, I've read a lot of minecraft fanfics where the endergirl's are very aggressive." I thought, I approached her slowly, but she wasn't awake, she was asleep, I figured I should just wait for her to wake up, which wasn't a very long wait, as she woke up, I saw that she had beautiful blue eyes, she looked right at me and blushed a bit, "H-Hello." She said shyly. "Just like the kings and queens, she looks like an anime character, After she inspected me a bit she then widened her eyes in fear and screamed for a second then hid under the blankets on her bed, "P-Please d-don't hurt me!" She said, I could hear a slight whimpering coming from her. "She's...scared of me?" I thought, I then felt my instincts kick in and started sporting an evil grin, I removed the bed sheets quickly, "I've come for you next!" I then started laughing maniacally, apparently she wasn't holding her ender pearl, as she just started running, I finally had her cornered after several minutes, "Now I've got you." I said as I noticed a diamond sword by her dresser, I picked it up and in wielded it, I was about to thrust downward, then...I stopped, I saw tears of fear running down her face, and I felt something in the back of my mind screaming, "Don't do it! What has she done to you?!" I then slowly calmed down and saw the sword in my hand, I then panicked and tossed it away, "What am I doing? She won't even fight back! Why would I attack her then?" I thought, next thing I knew, she started crying heavily, I then also realized that she's nothing like everyone depicted endergirl's, she was the total opposite.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." I felt shame build up so much that I decided to lock myself inside her closet, then she could let me out when she feels like it, after that...maybe not at all.

"Nick you d**che! What were you thinking?! Now you're so dead." I thought while mentally beating myself up.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I realized that I forgot Nick's description, so here it is.**

**Hair color: black**

**Eye color: green**

**Skin tone: lightly tanned**

**Uniform: blue shirt, black sweats and white tennis shoes**

I stayed within Yoru's closet for quite sometime, however it seems she calmed down after our incident, but...the closet looks from the outside...so I'm stuck until she opens it.

And she actually did after me being in there for 4 hours, I didn't complain, she's in charge so she does what she wants, when she wants.

"Hi, I'm sorry about our incident earlie-" before I could finish she slapped me REALLY hard, I suspect that was for our moment we'll say, if I were her, I'd likely do the same.

"Consider that a warning."

She said looking a bit pissed.

"I-I'm sorry, kay?" I said, however I know what I did made me look like a total dick, and I wouldn't be surprised if one of the princes or princesses called me that as a nickname.

Throughout the day I had to do whatever she said, nothing too bad, just basically stuff that's like everyday chores, at sunset the two of us sat at a table on her balcony watching the sunset, along with having cups of tea.

"So...Yoru, I've got a question." I said looking towards her and setting down my tea.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you know each of the princes and princesses that I'm required to meet?" I asked.

"Yes, here's a list, I assume after me, you can pick the order." She said as she gave me a piece of paper. There was:

Yoru, princess of endermen,

Luna, princess of endermen,

Jamel, prince of zombies,

Kinu, princess of spiders,

Cheryl, princess of creepers,

Sukeri, princess of skeletons,

May, princess of silverfish,

Damian, prince of iron golems,

Ice, princess of snow golems,

Gale, princess of slimes,

Cenu, princess of cave spiders,

Simca, princess of witches,

Mizu: princess of squid

Nether prince and princesses

Sukochi, princess of blaze

Kerra, princess of magma cubes

Sanya, princess of zombie pigmen

Yurei, princess of ghast

Jerasu, prince of withers/wither skeletons.

"Wait, there's one for squid?" I asked Yoru while confused,

"Yes, her parents weren't at the meeting because they say, dry land is for pansy's." She replied,

"two enderman princesses? Do you have a sister?" I asked,

"Yes, she's my big sister, but you don't need to appeal to her, she feels that I can be the judge for both of us." She answered,

she then walked back inside and said, "I'm going to take a bath, don't even think about taking a peek." She said as she got some clothing out of her drawers,

"Don't worry, too assure you that I won't, I'll do this." I said as I locked myself in her closet again,

she then just giggled then walked into her personal bathroom, I waited in the closet for about 15 minutes, then I heard the bathroom door open, I don't know why I did, but I found a small crack in the door and decided to sneak a peek, couldn't be helped, guess we could say it was...destiny!

Anyway, I saw as she dropped her towel, and saw her nice hourglass figure, and I was in just the right angle that I saw one of her A-cup boobs from behind her, and even a nice look that her ass, suddenly I snapped out of it, then I decided to discipline myself, I grabbed the hardest thing other then my growing erection, which happened to be a diamond helmet, and I bashed my own head with it, very painful, but someone had to punish me.

Then I tried my hardest to not look again, but I started having fantasies instead.

Fantasy begins

I was just reading the list a second time but Yoru came up to me then unzipped her jacket, "please Nick...be mine." She said while breathing heavily,

I then slowly and gently grabbed her boobs and she moaned in delight, but before my fantasy could finish, she snapped me out of it.

"What the hell are you thinking Nick? She may be attractive but her parents would be furious with you if you tried anything on her." I thought while beating myself mentally.

"You okay?" She asked me when she crouched down to get to eye level with me, I rubbed my head a bit because it was hurting a bit still from the helmet,

"Yea, your helmet just fell on my head." I said while knowing I just lied my ass off.

She then unexpectedly hugged me and rubbed my head, "I'm sorry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." She answered.

I wasn't sure if she was aware or not, but she hugged me with my head pressed against her breasts, "S-So...s-soft." I thought while trying to fight back the thoughts of getting crafty with her, but it didn't help that her breasts apparently were really soft.

"Anyway, it's time for dinner, come with me." She said as she broke away and helped me up, though a part of me was disappointed that I couldn't feel her soft boobs anymore.

(Writers quote: Nick you perv. XD)

"Alright, I'll make sure not too cause trouble, like...earlier." I said nervously.

Yoru then just looked at me, "If you promise to do well for the rest of your time with me, We'll pretend that it never happened, deal?" She said with a smile, with this open chance, I can keep my head on my shoulders, without a second thought, I excepted her offer.

Once we were at the dining hall, I saw that the whole room was made of obsidian, with very fancy glowstone chandeliers over head, and a large table with quite the spread of dishes of various kinds, I sat down on a chair next to Yoru, but then...

"Ahem, please do not sit so close to my daughter." Yoru's father said to me with a stern look, he had shoulder length silver hair and purple eyes, and wore dark robes and had an ender pearl necklace, and had pale skin.

Then a boy with black hair, purple eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a uniform that seemed almost rogue like walked in,

"Ah Maruki, if you'll be so kind as to sit between the boy and my daughter." Yoru's father said.

"As you wish sir." Maruki said without a question, I moved one chair over and let him sit between us, "So...you're the one who's been terrorizing the different mobs of minecraftia, I oughta butcher you right here, right now, but I'm under orders not too harm you unless necessary, so be grateful." He said with a terrifying glare, I just gulped and nod in understanding nervously.

Then a girl with purple hair and creamy pale skin teleported in, She wears a bit more in the way of loose clothing, and looked a little like Yoru, I suspected that she's the older sister.

"Hi Luna!" Yoru said gleefully, Luna teleported between Maruki and Yoru, "Hi little sis." She said as she hugged Yoru, she then look towards Maruki and they both hugged each other. "And how's my handsome boyfriend?" She asked him.

"Heh, perfect since you're here." He answered with a smile.

Luna then looked towards me and glared, "You...you haven't tried violating my little sis have you?" She asked with a slight growl,

I panicked and answered, "N-No! I swear I didn't!" Hoping she believed me, she calmed down a bit,

"Alright, it better stay that way." She replied,

after that, throughout the dinner I remained silent fearing what they would do if I said a single word,

I just knew Maruki and Luna were staring me down, I didn't look towards them tho, this is one of things when you just know.

I finished what was in front of me, however I stayed put because I figured I should wait for the go ahead to leave, while I waited I saw when the others finished they talked and laughed together, as a family, which is what I'm possibly dimensions apart from, I used all my strength to not cry right in front of them, as I didn't know the results if I did.

After that, everyone was excused from the table and went back to what they were doing, once night fell and Yoru was asleep in her bed and I slept on the floor with a blanket and a pillow I was still awake, thinking about what I witnessed earlier and what Luna said to me, "I want too think I'm wrong but...I'm not, Luna and Yoru have their family here, but...There's no way I could possibly turn on them after this and kill them, because,

Yoru's really sweet and gentle,

Luna and Maruki are happy together,

And Yoru's parents are only concerned about keeping their two daughters safe from harm."

I thought, I knew after this...I couldn't possibly do anything more to them to make them unhappy.

I don't think I slept at all the first night, however a week finally passed and I was relocated to the next one.

**To be continued...**

**Well guys, that's the end of chapter 2, now before I work on the 3rd one, which prince/princess should he see next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, results are in for the next princess Nick visits, hope you enjoy. :)

Yoru and Luna's mother teleported me to a cave entrance, "this is the next one?" I asked, she then looked towards me.

"Yes, stay close, I'm sure you know why already." She said as she walked in.

I followed close behind I saw creepers, zombies, spiders, and skeletons however unlike when I apparently "played" minecraft they stayed put and just watched me go by, they stood down because I was with the enderman empress, thank Notch for that.

We approached an iron bar gate and they opened the second the empress approached it, we walked in and saw a huge stone brick castle with all kinds of entrances going into abandoned mineshafts, I saw a girl with a dark teal jacket, black skirt, dark teal and black striped thigh high socks, long lavender hair, and dark gray shoes, she also had creamy pale skin, red eyes, and looked about 14 years old.

"So, we finally meet face to face." She said with a glare that made me uneasy, I could see she had fangs instead of canine teeth making her seem somewhat vampire like.

"I'll leave him with you." The enderman empress said right before she teleported away.

"Well...okay, so I'm guessing you're Cenu, princess of cave spiders?" I asked.

"Well the little motherfricking serial killer's been studying." She replied with a bit of a hiss.

She was starting to get annoying even though I just met her, suddenly her father walked out from the castle doors, the same guy from the gathering, that's right, Mr. RPG Mage himself.

"Welcome to our home, Yoru's father told me about your time with them, so far 1 princess approves of you continuing to live, be careful though, each prince and princess will be more difficult then the last." He said with the same evil smile from before.

"Thanks for the tip, what first then Cenu?" I said looking down at her, she wasn't too short but she came up to my neck, making her a decent size, As I stand at 6 ft. She had me do chore like tasks just like Yoru, however they were a bit tougher, and she was sure to be extra nit picky.

After I was working a bit she decided to break the silence,

"I'm honestly surprised you even fell for that fake update thing back on earth, man you're stupid." She said with a slight laugh,

"what do ya mean?" I asked, feeling a bit pissed now.

"piece it together genius, think of the numbers then the alphabet." She said,

I then thought silently, "Let's see...the fake update was called 13.15.2, let's see...the alphabet now, I know! The letters that come at certain points in the alphabet, M being the 13th letter, O being 15th and finally B being 2nd, of course! It spells 'mob'!" I thought and felt surprised and stupid that I didn't realize sooner.

"Quite finished standing there like an idiot? Anyway, I want you to start the bath for me."

She said in a stern manner, I walked into her personal bathroom and started the bath.

She began to strip down and I began walking out when she stopped me, "You're gonna help me wash up."

She said, I felt my face heat up a bit, she told me to strip down, after I did, she was already seated in the bath, I sat on the edge and started scrubbing her hair, I felt an erection starting up, and tried hard to stop it, her creamy pale skin looked very soft and smooth, which didn't help my situation AT ALL. I began fantasizing about humping her right on the spot, but little did I realize my hand was moving towards her womanhood, she snapped me out of my fantasy by elbowing me in the diamonds.

I thought I felt my balls get knocked up into my throat, she hits REAL hard for a 14 year old.

"Watch where you place your hands, I won't hesitate to bite and poison you." She hissed.

I just cringed and nodded in understanding, and fighting back crying, as I felt like my balls were crushed by a hammer.

Anyway, we finished and dried off and got dressed, then as she was reading and I was waiting for her to give me new orders, and still trying to shake off the pain my family jewels were in, but then there was a knock on her door,

"Come in." She said as she set down the book, then her father walked in,

"Cenu, you have guests." He replied while glaring at me, whenever he did, I felt like my soul vanished and my blood turned cold, his piercing red eyes were practically meant for this.

"Who? Not that smelly Jamel is it?" She asked with a look of disgust,

"Relax, it isn't the prince of zombies..." He trailed off as he stood aside, allowing two girls too walk in, One wore a white Kimono, had light blue hair that was colored like packed ice blocks from the ice spikes biome, and aquamarine eyes, and had nice slightly pale skin, and looked to be about my age.

The other looked to be about 15, wore black and dark gray clothing that were just like Cenu's and had had purple hair that was colored darker then Cenu's hair, and had crimson eyes, skin that was the same color as Cenu.

"Kinu! Frost! You're here!" She squealed in delight and nearly/hug tackled them,

"Geez, take it easy, no need to almost knock us to the ground." The girl with purple hair said, who I assume was Kinu, leaving the other to be Frost.

"Who's this?" The girl in the kimono asked when she looked towards me,

"Oh...no one important." Cenu answered with a look of disgust.

"Wait a minute...you're that jerk who terrorizes us!" Kinu said with a hiss.

She then lunged at me and bared her fang-like canine teeth, but then, right when she was gonna get me, something hugged me.

"A human from earth? I love humans!" Frost said gleefully as she hugged me, it was easy to tell she was the Snow golem princess because she was pretty cold.

"Frost, he's the enemy!" Kinu snapped,

"I know but...you know how I love humans." She said with a slightly sad expression,

I don't know why, but even though I need to appeal as worthy too live in the opinions of the princes and princesses, I felt safe around frost suddenly, so I hugged back tightly as if clinging on for dear life, though I kinda was,

"See? He's more like...misunderstood." Frost added on, as she ran her fingers through my hair gently, and I quickly found myself calming down drastically.

In fact I felt so calm I was starting too get drowsy, Before I could even think...I fell asleep.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and realized I fell asleep, I was asleep on a bed, though the room was different, it looked like a Japanese bedroom, and the air felt cold, I looked around the room and realized someone had their arms around my waistline, and they had really cold hands, I felt the cold through my clothing, and it was numbing, I rolled over to look next to me in the bed, and noticed Frost smiling at me,

"Hello there, slept well?" She said, she was only wearing light blue bra and panties, and had her hair hanging down.

I jumped out of bed and panicked, and realized why I felt the cold so easily, I was only wearing my boxers, and I couldn't help but blush.

She just giggled and said, "It's okay, Cenu slipped you some cave spider venom in a drink you had prior to my arrival, so I took you here and cured you, Cenu will be a later point for you."

"Where did my clothing go?" I asked her.

"I removed them because you threw up from the poison in your sleep and my assistants are washing them right now." She said with a smile.

"And reason for you being indecent?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"You happened to actually throw up on me a bit, not a nice way to treat a lady." She said with a playful pout.

"Oh...Sorry." I said feeling a bit embarrassed,

I suddenly felt an erection start, it's been weird because seeing a girl even just in her underwear seems to make me rock hard, apparently Frost noticed then giggled,

"You're probably wondering why that's happening aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah I am kinda curious, even when I don't feel turned on it happens." I replied.

"The truth is, while you were unconscious when you first arrived, they told me to give you a dose of a special type of hormone enhancer to challenge you further." Frost replied clearly not feeling proud of this.

"Of course those guys did, conniving bastards." I thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at Frosts door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Frost said.

Then two girls came in, cute ones might I add, they both wore white hoodies but one of them wore a hoodie with a real and light blue checker-like pattern on the edge of the sleeves and had light orange hair, with a pumpkin hair clip on a strand of long hair from her bangs and wore knee high boots and an icy blue skirt.

The other wore a plain white hoodie had should length light blue hair, light blue shorts and thigh high boots, they both had grayish blue eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ice." The one with orange hair said.

"A-And I'm Yuki." The one with light blue hair said shyly.

"Here is your clothing." Ice said as she handed me my clothing, I slipped them on and Frost did the same.

"Alright Frost, what do you need me to do?" I asked, I was expecting, 'clean up' or 'wash the windows' but instead she answered,

"Follow me." She said as she walked out of her room,

I followed her down the hallway of the castle, it was made of spruce wood planks and packed ice, it was really cold and I was curious as to how she can stand it, but felt stupid when I remembered she's a snow golem princess,

"Here we are." She said as we stood in front of a large door of ice with roses chiseled into it,

she slowly pushed the doors open with little difficulty I then saw that it was an entire garden in the center of the castle, the garden looked like some kinda winter wonderland, I just stood there gawking at the sight,

"Come on, I'll show you why we're here." She said as she pulled me along.

It turned out she was helping me relax, we sat by the small waterfall in a meditation position, I couldn't believe how relaxed I felt, By far Frost was my favorite princess to be around, as she isn't treating me poorly despite what I've done.

After we finished we went back inside and a guard approached us, he wore full diamond armor however the helmet covered his face completely so it was anyone's guess as to what he looked like.

"Frost M'lady, there's a visitor, apparently they know the human here." He said looking towards me.

"Who is it?" Frost asked.

"It's Simca the Witch princess." He replied.

"Great, The witch princess! She'll definitely kill me!" I panicked in the back of my mind.

"Escort her to my room immediately." Frost said.

The guard nodded then ran off, leaving me and Frost to the matter of getting to her room.

We waited for a few minutes in her room and finally the guard from before showed up,

"Presenting her highness, Princess Simca." The guard said before he walked off.

I shot up in surprise when I saw her, "Nick! It's been ages!" She said as she hugged me, with my face to her boobs.

She wore a long black dress showing off her shoulder area a bit, and a witches hat, she had emerald green eyes and long pink hair which went down to her lower back, and b-cup sized boobs

"You know her?" Frost asked me.

"Know me? He's my boyfriend! We go way back, I was dragged into minecraftia because of Herobrine, he wanted to watch me struggle to survive but I bested it all." Simca stated proudly.

"Yep, Herobrine deceived everyone apparently because we all though Simca went on a class trip to Europe." I replied.

From there, me and Simca had started catching up.

_Maruki Narration_

It's been quiet since that earth runt left, throughout the week he was here, I watched him like a hawk making sure he doesn't hurt my girlfriend Luna or her younger sister Yoru, it was late at night (The overworld kingdom for endermen is on the opposite side of the world),

I was patrolling the halls a bit when I walked by Luna's room, I decided to check on her, I pulled out a purple rose and held it behind my back, I slowly entered her room and saw she was at her desk reading something.

I teleported behind her and hugged her,

"Hello my angel." I whispered lovingly into her ear,

I let her go and she got up out of her chair,

"Hello Maruki, what brings you here? at this hour especially." She replied,

"Is it a problem that I wanted to see my future wife?" I teased,

"Future wife eh? Are you sure you didn't come here for another reason?" She backfired teasingly and sat on her bed.

I sat down next to her and couldn't help but stare, she was just so beautiful, I then came to my senses, "Well, I brought you this." I said as I pulled out the purple rose and handed it to her.

She took a whiff then sighed, "You know...I always wonder if Yoru will ever meet someone special." She said.

"I'm certain she will, and whoever ends up with her will be a very lucky guy for sure, just about as lucky as I am." I said as I hugged Luna.

We then gazed into each others eyes and suddenly we found ourselves making out, this kiss was different from all of our other kisses, this one was hot and passionate, I then realized that Luna was laid back with me on top of her, we broke the kiss and I blushed a bit,

"I-I'm sorry, I got so into it that-" before I could finish, she cut me off by putting a single finger over my lips.

"Please, don't speak, let love do the talking." She said with a seductive purr, she placed the rose on the floor next to the bed, which seconds later was covered by her lacy black panties.

**To be continued...**

**Oh ho ho, looks like they're gonna have some fun, I'll let you guys choose, shall we follow this lemon in the next chapter? Let me know in the reviews. :3**


	5. Chapter 5 (fan demand section)

**_Hello everybody, Moyasuma here and welcome back to Minecraft: When mobs bite back, now when I asked previously if we should follow the lemon between Luna and Maruki, many of you replied with the following:_**

**_1. "Doesn't this exclude Luna from the Harem?"_**

**_2. "What purpose would it serve following these two?"_**

**_Answers:_**

**_1. Yes, but it does not exclude her sister Yoru, which if it's requested enough, I might slip in a lemon between Yoru and Nick. =w=_**

**_ two will be followed either way, as after this chapter, they'll start serving in MAJOR roles._**

**_Anyway, let's begin, shall we?_**

**_Warning! This chapter will be about the lemon between Luna and Maruki, to avoid this, just wait a couple more days at least, as I'm not going to force anyone to read it by including vital details for later chapters in the lemon, so I'll post the next one soon, I only did this for the readers who wanted it. :)_**

_**Maruki Narration**_

I unzipped Luna's jacket enough so I could see her lacy purple bra exposed, I felt my heart beating faster from the excitement, and felt an erection starting up.

I slipped my pants off then started kissing her once again, and licked her lips for entry, as our tongues wrestled, she began moaning because I started grinding my growing erection in my boxers against her bare womanhood.

She continued moaning while we broke the kiss for air with a strand of saliva still keeping us connected, She began, Shivering, sweating, blushing deeply and panting from the pleasure,

"You're quite the naughty girl." I whispered in her ear with a husky tone, hoping to turn her on a bit.

Apparently my wish was granted, she motioned for me too stop and then she pulled down my boxers which were drenched in her fluids from her getting excited.

"Such a big one, hooray for me." She said in a seductive tone after my manhood was visible,

she then cupped one of her hands around my balls and began rubbing, making me moan, then suddenly she began stroking my manhood, I stopped her almost as soon as she started,

"I want to see them." I said as I started taking off her jacket and bra, once they were off, I gave her the go ahead to continue.

She then continued stroking my manhood, it felt so good that I started moaning and breathing heavily.

She continued this for another 20 seconds, then, "L-Luna! I'm g-gonna...c-climax!" I said panting.

She just giggled and stroked faster, I felt pressure building in my manhood until suddenly, I came all over her stomach.

"Good boy, would you like to do a 69?" Luna whispered seductively,

I was still panting and felt a bit shaky from the pleasure, I just nodded yes, we both took our shoes off, And took off anything that was still on.

I laid back and Luna got on top of me with her dripping wet womanhood in front of my face, and my manhood in front of hers.

"Ready my love?" I asked her as I lightly rubbed her labia.

She moaned and just replied by sucking on my manhood, I moaned loudly from the pleasure, and just slithered my tongue inside her, she let out a muffled squeal, the vibration from it enhanced the pleasure I was getting and made me moan.

I then licked wildly inside her, she let out a loud muffled squeal this time, I felt more pressure then last time building up again, and at the exact same time, we both came.

She let my manhood go from her mouth and swallowed.

"You taste sweet." She said,

"So do you." I said as I rubbed her womanhood gently, making her purr, which was actually turning me on a bit.

"Ready to go all the way?" She asked me, after we wiped our faces off with the bed sheets, I just replied with suddenly laying her back and being on top of her in a predatory position.

"I want too plow you so bad right now." I said as I lightly poked her womanhood with my manhood.

She flinched then whispered seductively, "Please...take me...make us one."

I replied by just slowly pushing my manhood inside her, she stuffed her mouth with the bed sheets too suppress her scream as she was deflowered.

"It's okay my love, let me know when you're ready." I said as I hugged her.

15 seconds later, she calmed down and said as she wrapped her legs around my back, "P-Please continue."

I nodded and slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside, then I thrust it back in, we both moaned in perfect sync, she was warm, tight, and soft on the inside, I continued thrusting for a bit then she said, "Please, I want to be on top."

We then changed position so she was riding me, I couldn't help but watch her b-cup boobs bounce, not sure why but it was turning me on, we both moaned as we made the bed creak.

I suddenly grabbed her boobs, making her blush and start drooling, "Going...too...climax!" I said between moans.

"It's okay! Do it inside, it's a safe day, so you can do it without worrying." She said while moaning and breathing heavily.

I grabbed her hips and thrust deep inside her and came so much that a lot leaked out.

She then took it out, laid next to me, and cuddled me.

"You felt good inside me." She giggled.

"Only the best treatment for the girl I love." I replied, We quickly kissed, I pulled the bed sheets over us, and we fell asleep.

_**Please don't be mad with me for those who didn't want this or for those who weren't satisfied with this, I tried my hardest to make it good, I'm so tired that I'm quite literally running on cafinated drinks right now, I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I regain my energy**_.


	6. Chapter 5 (the actual chapter)

Hello everybody, My name's Moyasuma, and welcome back to, Minecraft: when mobs bite back, now last chapter, I was happy too hear/read that those of you who wanted the lemon were quite satisfied with it, now for those who didn't want it, I apologize but I was torn between doing it or not, because half of you said yes follow it, and the other half said please don't, Well since it was 50-50 I improvised as much as possible, so please forgive me for that, but I'm a reasonable guy and try to find a compromise when the votes are THAT close together, also I finally got some good sleep and no longer need to use Dr. pepper as an energy source, anyway, enough about me, let's go.

We'll start at what happened at the same time as the lemon previously.

Nick Narration

Me and Simca were catching up after 2 months since she 'went to Europe' when really that bastard Herobrine kidnapped her and covered things up,

"So basically, You were pretty much elected princess due to witches being all female?" I asked her.

"Yep, they knew I was from another world and were very curious, so they said they'd make me their princess in exchange for information of earth." Simca replied.

"Okay but...why pink hair though? I remember your hair being black." I said feeling a bit odd.

"Oh that? Just a potion mishap, it'll fade in a day or two." She said with a slight giggle of awkwardness.

"Anyway, I say you are worthy to live, you've been my friend since preschool, I wouldn't ever betray you." She said,

it felt nice that I didn't even have to bother with proving it to one of the princes or princesses.

"Is there anything you could tell me about the other princes and/or princesses?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you should be careful about Sukochi, Yurei, Kerra, Sanya, and Jerasu, they are the princesses and prince of the nether,

Sukochi is short tempered,

Sanya holds a grudge when someone hurts her friends,

Yurei gets angry if someone has mocked her kind for dying easily,

Kerra, I don't know much about,

Jerasu however, though I have not met him in person, the others have told me that he's the least forgiving out of any of the princes and princesses, and he's by far the strongest."

Simca replied.

"Alright then, Jerasu...he's the wither prince right?" I asked her,

"Yep, I've actually heard that even the king of endermen and ender dragons fears him, though this is only a rumor as far as I can tell." She replied,

"So...if the rumors are true, I could die within an instant if he gets angry." I said, feeling my blood turn ice cold.

"Pretty much, good luck with him." She replied with an uneasy look.

We talked all day since it's been so long for us, we quickly lost track of time, but little did I know, something bad was going down.

**_Meanwhile in a secluded area._**

In the morning, just in the forest outside of the enderman castle in the overworld, Maruki and Luna walked towards a small hill, Maruki reached under a grass block and pushed a button, the side of the hill then opened up and then they both walked in with a huge stairway going down.

Down the stairway was a large meeting room, made out of nether brick and netherrack, in the back of the room there were 5 nether portals lined up neatly.

Maruki and Luna each took a seat next to one another at the large iron table, then 5 individuals came out of each of the portals, they were the nether prince and princesses, they each took a seat but then 3 others came out of the princes portal, and just stood by the wall.

"So everyone's here and accounted for?" Maruki said breaking the silence.

"Of course, but wait...Jerasu why did you bring those 3 with you?" Yurei asked him, she had shoulder length white hair, rose red eyes, pale skin, and wore a white shirt with sleeves stopping at her elbows, and white lightweight shorts, and had C-cup breasts.

"I brought them because they're also involved in the ordeal we'll be discussing today." Jerasu replied, his voice was somewhat like a 20 year olds but slightly higher.

He wore a black Hakama, a light blue sash with a long piece of fabric in the front, with a wither skull embroidered on it, a very dark blue sleeveless vest that exposed his chest and stomach, black gauntlets that look like they weigh at least 50 pounds each with pink jewels in them and what looked like extending and retracting blades just above the wrist, and he had long silver hair that went down almost to the back of his knees, and had magenta eyes. (Author: my profile pic is what he looks like.)

"Well anyway, let's get things going here." Sukochi said propping her legs onto the table, she had golden glittering blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and Fiery red eyes, she also wore revealing golden armor and a circlet of gold, the armor exposed her stomach and only covered her entire chest area, and she wore golden armor that covered her lower body except the legs, and she wore dark red and gold boots and fingerless gauntlets, and had a sword in it's sheath strapped to her side.

"Right, so any word about 'him' yet?" Maruki asked.

Jerasu was now sporting a grim face and nodded slowly, everyone could feel a bead or 2 of sweat streaming down their face,

"He's getting stronger, and he's returning." Jerasu said with a look that screamed 'no April fools here!'

"How can you be sure he's returning?" Luna said with a look of terror, and felt her heart racing.

"He has his ways, it's a thing withers can do."

The girl against the wall said, while the other two nodded in agreement,

"We withers can sense the intentions of other mobs, humans, anything really." The girl said while forming a chair out of wither magic and sitting at the table in it.

"That's correct, Stella here is also a wither don't forget, if we're lucky two withers can make a big change in our odds." Jerasu added on.

Stella wore a dark gray shirt that stopped right above her stomach, gloves that covered a bit passed her elbows all the way to her finger tips, short shorts and thigh high boots, and her long black hair stopped a bit passed her butt, her eyes were amethyst, and she had tanned skin.

"While the two of us may be wither skeletons, our fighting spirits burn like a thousand suns." One of the two against the wall said, he wore a World War II like german uniform though instead of the swastika he had a wither skull wherever the other symbol would be, he had white hair that covered one eye and had a whip on his belt.

"Rio's right, even if we're just wither skeletons, we can still fight." The other said, he had white hair with some blue streaks in it here and there, he also wore a light blue T-shirt, a dark gray sleeveless vest over it with a wither skull embroidered on the back, dark gray sweats, and light gray tennis shoes, all in all he'd blend in easily on earth.

"Yes Hakura, we're aware of yours and Rio's fighting capabilities, however, sadly we'll have to take charge without our fathers this time, only endermen and nether mobs can hurt our enemy, and without Jerasu's father here, the other fathers won't be able to even scathe 'him'." Sanya said.

(For an idea what she looks like, just look up the zombie pigman mob talker picture, don't want to bore you guys any further with descriptions.)

"If we can find my father's nether star, we can bring him back, but where it is is the problem." Jerasu replied.

"Right, we don't have the slightest clue to where it is." Hakura said.

"Dammit! Without that nether star to bring back Jerasu's father, we're likely gonna lose to that bitch Mylayis!" Sukochi exclaimed.

"Please refrain from using that name, no one ever wishes to think of him again." Rio said, without any expression.

"Sorry, I'm just uptight with thinking about this ordeal." Sukochi replied.

"Don't worry, we're all stressed out about it, but we must stay focused if we're to save minecraftia." Stella replied.

"Right, however even if only endermen and nether mobs can hurt hum, I request we leave my younger sister out of this." Luna replied.

"Ah yes, Yoru, she's a sweet girl, she's strong but she lacks the confidence and fighting spirit." Stella replied.

"Oh that's right, unlike you Luna, she never inherited anything from your father the ender dragon, she's just basically a more powerful enderman or enderwoman in this case." Hakura interjected, feeling a bit stupid for forgetting that detail.

"For now, we should go our separate ways to strengthen ourselves for the battle." Rio suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement then said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways, preparing for the battle that awaits them in the near future.

**_In an unknown part of minecraftia_**

A dark figure standing in the darkness of a cavern room the only light provided by the green water like substance pouring out of the ceiling almost looking pillar-like.

"They think I have gone away...little do they know that I will be returning..." The figure said in a deep and ominous voice.

"Once I return...I will rule this world...and they will never...see the light of day..." The figure said, suddenly he reached into his black armor, with tormented souls fading in and out, and pulled out strange creatures 1 by 1, they were 3 jawless skulls with their spines acting like a snakes body, he set them on the cold cavern floor and they slithered towards each of the green liquid pillars.

"I must prepare for their slumber...their unity can be poisoned...their duty...will be...broken..."

He said as three creatures which used to be those skull/snake creatures, came out of the pillars, they looked like ravens standing at 7 feet tall, wearing dark purple Hakama's and their wings acted like hands, however instead of opening their beaks their whole face split apart four ways like a banana peel, exposing a hellish raven skull with rotting muscles, each if them carrying staffs with blades on each end.

"Their destiny...I must...shatter..." He said as he watched them walking out of the cavern,

"Go my sons...fulfill your duty...and put my brother...to rest..." The figure said as he slowly faded away into the shadows, leaving the cavern completely empty and lifeless.

**To be continued...**

**So guys, what did you think about this chapter? Let me know in the reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Nick's Narration**

It was late at night, and me and Simca spent it at Frosts ice palace, though the dreams I had that night...were all too real.

**Nick's Dream**

I found myself standing in the middle of a forest biome at I'm guessing around midnight, though I couldn't speak nor could I move, I looked down a row of trees and saw 3 raven-like monsters with double pronged blades walking towards me, I tried to identify what mob they were but none came even close to matching their looks.

"So...the sons of the dark one have shown up...'bout time." A voice said from behind, though the voice was ghastly, demonic and sent chills up my spine.

I was then forced to turn around to the figure and saw that he had, a black hood covering his face, a long black robe that looked like organization XIII's from kingdom hearts, and his hands were skeletal, the raven-like creatures came closer, I braced for them to kill me, but they just walked by me, apparently, I'm invisible to them.

"The dark one has more orders for you..." The hooded individual said, though the strange creatures stood there just listening as if he was a friend.

"He has discovered two beings from earth are present in this world...he wants you to find them, and bring them to him, dead or alive." The hooded man said.

The raven creatures made chattering, clicking, and hissing sounds to one another then looked back at the man.

"Who am I? I am a fellow servant to the dark one, I am Thanatos." The man said as he pulled his hood back, revealing something that almost made me vomit.

His face looked like a humans but with raw muscles instead of skin, needle like teeth and pitch black eye sockets, all in all, he was horrific, not even his own mother could've possibly loved that face.

The Ravens then nodded and were about to walk away, but right then, Thanatos looked behind them right at me, and let out a horrifying screech,

"ONE OF THE HUMANS! KILL HIM! KILL HIM NOW!" He shrieked and pointed towards me,

the raven creatures then turned around towards me and screeched, instead of their beaks opening, their faces split apart instead, I felt my heart racing, pounding so hard it was actually quite painful, the creatures lunged towards me and right when they were about to get me, I shot up awake, the morning sun beaming down on me, my face covered in sweat, and my heart still pounding.

I took a few deep breaths and laid back down, waiting for my heart to stop pounding, I rolled onto my side to see, Simca laying completely naked next to me.

I panicked and felt an erection starting, though it was tempting to gaze at her, I decided to restrain myself and not look, I rolled over the other way just to find Frost nude as well,

"If I wasn't in a life threatening situation, this'd be the greatest." I thought to myself,

They both slowly started waking up thus resulting in me praying that they don't get upset that I didn't try anything, as they were likely tempting me to do something.

"Good morning Nick, sleep well?" Simca asked as she stretched,

I now had a full on boner since while she stretched she left her breasts completely exposed, and it took all my strength to refrain from doing anything, And Frost did the same, I'm likely living every mans dream.

"I guess I slept pretty well, and the reason for you two being nude is...?"

I replied,

then I noticed that Simca's hair was once again black like I remember, guess the effects of the potion mishap wore off.

"Oh that? Well we figured you'd sleep better with us both sleeping with you." Frost said with a slight giggle.

"By the way, what's wrong? You're pale." Simca asked me.

I described my dream to the two of them as they got dressed, then Frost had a grim look on her face,

"Th-Thanatos? H-He's...alive? How is that possible?" Frost said as if she just saw a ghost,

"You know him?" Simca asked.

"Yes, Thanatos was a servant of someone who we royal families refuse to speak of he was before you arrived, we'll just say he was from our dark ages." Frost replied.

"What was so bad about him?" I asked her, she took a deep breath then replied with,

"He has the ability to manipulate reality to materialize his victims worst fear."

I figured, that I shouldn't ask any further about this Thanatos person, as it seems to be a rather dark subject.

"However we thought he was dead because Jerasu infected him with wither venom, and we saw him wither away." Frost said to top it all off.

The rest of the day from there on out was like any other in this world for me, as the sun began to set, me, Simca, and Frost watched it all together, but little did I know... Danger was much closer then comfortable.

**At a lake not too far away.**

In the middle of a valley in the extreme hills biome not too far away, there was a lake which had a stream going straight towards the taiga biome a another going out to sea, there was a girl meditating on a rock in the middle of the water, she had blue eyes and blue hair going down to her lower back, and she wore nothing but a cyan bikini and had b-cup sized breasts, and had a nice hourglass figure.

She noticed ripples in the water, but not just any ripples, ripples caused by tremors, she then saw dozens of animals running away over the mountains and go out of sight, then several squid swam away down the stream leading out to sea.

She stood up and looked around and saw thunder clouds rolling in from the north east, she saw smoke billowing from between the blocks in a mountain side, then the mountain side just exploded, sending stone, and cobble barreling down the side, when the dust cleared a tunnel system became visible, then the three raven like beings walked out of the blast zone and shrieked when they saw her,

"Mother of Notch!" She said with a gasp.

One tapped it's staff and a bolt of dark energy formed and fired right at her, she dodged it by diving into the water, the three creature then got closer to investigate, they saw nothing and decided to keep walking, once they went far enough, she surfaced and saw where they were walking towards.

"They're headed for Frost's palace." The girl said, she dove under and swam as fast as she could down the stream towards Frosts palace, fast enough that Michael Phelps' swimming speed looked like nothing.

She beat them there and ran towards the front gate, "Mizu is approaching, Mizu is-!" A guard was calling out just before, She jumped up onto the wall with the front gate in front of the guard. "-is here, sound the alarm." She said finishing his sentence.

The alarm sounded and all guards prepared themselves for the worst,

Mizu ran off into the castle to get Frost, once she found Frost, Simca, and Nick, everyone was confused as to why she's here.

"Mizu? What are you doing here?" Frost asked.

"Strange bird-like creatures headed this way." Mizu said.

"Isn't she the squid princess?" Nick asked Frost.

"Yes, this has to be urgent if she's here, she normally avoids cold climates." Frost replied,

Frost put on her diamond helmet and chest plate, and lent iron ones to Mizu, Nick and Simca, she then gave Nick an iron sword, which was actually lighter then he though it'd be, Frosts parents weren't here, as they were out on some business, but she remembered the book her and everyone else's parents wrote together on the different unnatural creatures in minecraftia,

She grabbed the book and joined the other three on the front wall, they waited for a bit then saw the three raven like creatures running towards the front gate.

Frost flipped through the pages in the book and found the one she needed, "Let's see...ah here we go."

**The page.**

Yatagara's, otherwise known as the sons of Mylayis, souls of the damned cursed into physical form, these creatures are extremely hostile and will kill absolutely anything and anyone that moves, though it is rumored that the souls of the damned enjoy having this opportunity to bring misery and pain to the living.

Just as Frost was reading the gates were busted down, though the Yatagara didn't seem to attack anyone, unless they made the first move, they looked around and seemed too be looking for something, then one of them spoke in a ghastly voice that made everyone's blood turn to ice,

"Soh Kyah'viin tara mosé, qui Kahn voh ha syam Shii...dof mah...DOF MAH KREE YEH SHISHI MAHKUH!" The tallest one shrieked, apparently it lead the group,

"What did it say?" I asked Frost.

"It said, let's see..." She said looking through the pages again, and found that a page had been enchanted to automatically translate strange languages, the page filled out,

"We have come for the two humans, hand them over and we shall leave...Show me... SHOW ME THE DAMN REAL WORLD DWELLERS!"

Was translated, from the Yatagara's words,

They then looked at Nick and Simca and said, "Kuuz yah keem! Grawata Hyuken Gah kah!" The leader shouted.

The words on the page then changed to, "There they are! Bring them to master!"

I and Simca knew that this meant, we HAD to run.

We ran back into the main hall, seconds later we looked back and saw the Yatagara's apparently just barreled through the defensive lines, as they had arrows in their arms and in the chinks of their armor, and were catching up on us, we ran through different corridors to try and shake them off, after what felt like hours of running, we found ourselves back in Frosts room, we closed the door and put furniture in the way, we then decided to hide under the bed hoping they don't find us, 2 minutes later, there was banging at the door, we looked then saw the tips of one of their spears breaking through, then they punched down the barricade and the door, they slowly looked around and saw nothing,

"Chamkrah, torasma kuntai kana." I didn't need the book to know they said, "Search, find them now."

We heard them yank out drawers off their tracks and throw them aside, open the closet and throw everything aside, they were wrecking the whole room to find us, then the tall one walked towards the bed slowly, it then got down and reached under it was about to grab Simca by the hair, all of a sudden got yanked back and shrieked, we saw the captain of the guard with a grappling hook like weapon hooked into the creatures arm,

"How dare you invade this palace?!" He shouted, the three of them approached him and Simca covered her eyes but then, he began taking them on in a fist fight, he punched one across the face and it shrieked as it's beak was punched clean off.

He grabbed the other two and slammed their heads together making them stagger, he then grabbed the one missing it's beak and slammed it into the wall, he then began punching and pushing the other two towards an open window while they were dazed and confused, the leader who was missing it's beak was then knee smashed in the face, as it's forehead was bleeding black blood, the guard then threw it against the other two, knocking them out the window, and landing in the frozen lake outside, they then clawed their way out and struggled to stand, but then they saw frost in front of them in her diamond armor,

"Might as well sit back and chill." She said as she suddenly froze them.

She then grabbed her diamond sword and threw a quick swipe across all 3 of them, then they all shattered into shards of ice, me and Simca knew right there, that that was the end of those 3.

"Nice work Brutus." She called up to the captain, after what we saw, we could see why he was declared captain of the guard.

"Appreciated lady Frost, forgive my late participation, I was seeing to the safety of some merchants who came by around the same time." Brutus replied.

"Apology not needed, you did your job as a guard and I appreciate that." She replied.

Me and Simca came out of hiding and thanked him for the save, though we couldn't make out his appearance as his whole face was covered by his diamond helmet, and his whole body was clad in full diamond armor.

"I must see to the injured, those creatures seem to have wanted you two, be careful, who knows if there's more." He stated sternly.

Me and Simca nodded and watched as he walked away, once Frost and Mizu came up to Frosts room, we had proper introduction.

"So Mizu, you where nothing but that bikini?" I asked feeling a bit strange about it.

"Well I do swim a lot, so yeah." She replied,

Then we suddenly heard a clattering and ominous whispering, I looked out the window the creatures fell out of and suddenly some weird snake thing with a spine and a jawless human skull lunged at Simca, I grabbed the staff that one of the Yatagara's dropped and smashed the skull of the creature, the spine-like body squirmed and twitched for a few seconds then stopped moving altogether.

"Well...A tormented soul huh? Haven't seen one of these in a long time." Mizu said looking at the now lifeless body.

"Thanks for the save Nick." Simca said in relief.

"No problem, man I barely know those things and I already hate them." I replied.

"They have that effect on people." Frost giggled.

"I'm definitely up for a bath, I think I pissed myself a bit there when they almost found us." I said with slight embarrassment.

"I wouldn't blame you, those things weren't normal, so anyway, let me show you to the baths." Frost said with a smile.

Once we got there, she said, "I'll leave you to it." With a wink.

I felt a little suspicious about the wink then decided to shake it off.

I stripped down and settled into the warm water, I leaned back against the edge and relaxed, suddenly I heard the door to the bath quickly open then close, I looked back and saw no one there, all of a sudden I felt something on my lap, I looked towards it and blushed deeply because Simca was right here naked and sitting on my lap.

"W-what the-?" She then put a finger over my lips and said, "it's okay, you don't have to say a word." With a slight giggle she then rest against me, I then couldn't help but stare at her B-cup sized breasts, after a bit she looked at me and asked,

"You're staring at them aren't you?" She said teasingly.

"S-sorry..." I replied nervously,

"It's fine, besides you're rock hard anyway." She said reaching into the water and grabbing my manhood.

"You do know that the other two also like you, right?" She asked me.

"Really?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, though Mizu had to go because she wanted to be sure that her home was still in one piece." Simca replied.

"I see." I said with a blush.

"But I like you the most of the 3." She said right before pulling me into a kiss.

After we broke the kiss, she then said, "Don't worry, if you have to prove yourself worthy of living by having sex with any of the other princesses, I won't be mad." With a smile on her face.

"How about we have our first time before that happens?" I said right as I grabbed one of her boobs making her moan.

"O-okay then..." She replied with a deep blush.

**To be continued...**

**Oh ho ho, here comes another lemon, though this will take place in the next chapter. :3**


	8. Chapter 7

In an unknown part of minecraftia.

The same dark figure from before grieves over his loss, "No...again my attempt...has failed...my sons ...bound...in ice then shattered...soon my vengeance will be fulfilled...with each and everyone of them...lying broken... At my feet..." The figure said.

He looked around the room and looked at each of his new three creations.

"Anger amongst them...will be their downfall..." He said looking at a skeleton-like monster climbing along the cave wall, it had four arms and wore white armor made out of some kind of metal that clad it's whole body in it, and carried a Pike on it's back,

"Their hunger for power...they may not think they have it...but every living thing has hunger for power..." He said looking towards one in midnight black armor, though this creature was more reptilian and carried two scimitars as it's weaponry.

"Fear...is the ultimate weapon...they say nothing to fear...but fear itself...I shall put that too the test."

He said as he look towards the last of the three, not sure what it was but it was clad in rusty crimson armor, enough so nothing could be seen, and it carried a great sword with one hand as if it were a single handed sword and was standing in the corner of the room ominously, and each of these monsters stand at about 9 ft. tall,

"My sons...hear me now...find the earth dwellers...and bring them to me...do whatever means necessary...as I, Mylayis seek this victory...and require the humans alive..." He ordered them,

They each nodded and left the cavern, leaving Mylayis on his own once again, then Thanatos slithered out of the shadows,

"Master Mylayis...how shall I be of service?" Thanatos asked while on one knee.

"You can help by not failing me...fail me again...and you will be marked for death..." Mylayis said.

"Of course master." Thanatos said before vanishing again.

"All things...shall bow before me..." Mylayis said with an ominously insane smile.

**_Meanwhile (warning! Lemon past here! If you don't wish to read it, then keep scrolling until you see more bold text.)_**

_Nicks narration (for the conversation leading into this lemon, check the end of the previous chapter.)_

I gently groped Simca's soft boobs as our tongues wrestled, she moaned into the kiss as I did this, we broke apart for air,

"My private area... feels hot." She said as she began grinding her womanhood along my leg and moaning with a deep blush.

I then moved her up out of the bath and laid back,

"Care for a 69?" I asked her,

she nodded eagerly and got on top of me with her face to my manhood, she immediately began sucking on it which made me moan, I began licking her clitoris which made her release a muffled squeal, she attempted to deep throat me but she couldn't and ended up gagging loudly.

"You're so cute Simca." I said right before I licked from her womanhood to her anus, which made her flinch and squeak a little.

Before she could respond, I forced my tongue inside her womanhood and licked wildly everywhere I could reach, she then moaned which sent vibrations through my manhood enhancing the pleasure, we both began shivering and sweating from the pleasure, I felt pressure build in my manhood then came suddenly at the same time she did, when I saw her, her face and boobs were covered in my seed.

Apparently she wasn't ready as she coughed after swallowing, we then used the bath to rinse off our faces, then what she did next surprised me a bit,

"Please...take me." She said with a blush, as she got low with her butt in the air.

"Face down, ass up eh? Classic." I thought to myself, I got in position Then grabbed her hips and slowly pushed my manhood inside her womanhood,

She then covered her mouth and screamed as she was deflowered, I could hear soft cries from her as a little blood dripped onto the tile floor from her virgin barrier breaking, I felt sorry for her, doesn't seem fair that girls get the pain during one of their happiest moments in life.

After about 20 seconds, she calmed down and wiped away her few remaining tears, "P-Please move now." She said.

I just responded by slowly thrusting but quickly picking up speed, her eyes rolled back and she began drooling and moaning.

Not long into it, I found myself drooling and moaning as well, she was really tight and soft on the inside, she felt absolutely amazing.

"G-Going...t-too...c-climax!" I said after a bit, I was panting, sweating, moaning, and sore from the movements, but that's how males are supposed to feel near the end and afterwards.

She then quickly made a vial of light blue liquid appear and drank it, her insides suddenly got tighter and I moaned even louder, and then suddenly pulled out of her and came all over her back.

I tried to catch my breath, then she said, "You felt so good inside me, though it's a safe day so you could've released inside without worry."

She said as she got up, suddenly I laid her down on her back and thrust back inside her.

"I want more...feels so good!" I said while moaning.

She moaned as I plowed her, and begged me not too stop,

"Ah! You're hitting my womb!" She squealed in delight and her curled toes.

as I was nearing my climax point, I thrusted faster, I then released so much inside her, and slowly took out my manhood.

"Heh, cute." I said while out of breath as I saw my sperm slowly seep out of her.

"Felt so good." She said with a slight giggle.

**_End of lemon_**

After we got dressed and got back to Frost's room, we saw her standing there as if she was waiting for us.

"Sounded like you two were having fun." She said teasingly.

"You h-heard us?" Simca asked with a blush, Frost nodded.

"I heard you two while I was walking by towards the library to read about herbal remedies." She said.

"I'm guessing you're mad?" Simca asked.

"Oh heavens no, our parents have used pregnancy control spells on us, it's a spell far beyond your experience Simca, so since you only have a small window of a chance, I completely understand, since you're from earth, your parents aren't here nor would they be able to use spells without months of practice." Frost replied.

"Thanks for understanding." Simca replied with a smile.

After that, the rest of the day progressed normally, with me doing the chores, when night fell, we decided to call it a night and turn in.

**_In the nether_**

The boiling hot cauldron called the nether, if you can survive here, you can survive almost anywhere, in a nether fortress, Sukochi the blaze princess was training, punching and kicking at a netherrack dummy,

Her punches and kicks combined with her sturdy golden gauntlets and boots made for devastating blows, hard enough that the dummy either cracks or chips every time she hits it, she then delivered one final punch, shattering the netherrack dummy.

Suddenly a figure in white armor and four arms appeared behind her, she was aware of this presence and lashed out at the figure, they quickly dodged and she looked to see it was a skeleton in white armor with four arms, and knew it was a son of Mylayis right as she was about to attack, suddenly the son of Mylayis in the rusty crimson armor, hit her with some kind of spell, her fighting spirit quickly changed from red to yellow.

Then the one in white point it's staff towards her and hit her with some kind of shadow, there was a whisper in the back of her mind, saying,

"Find the earth dwellers...destroy any in your path if you absolutely must."

Then a Nether portal appeared and she walked on through.

Thanatos was hiding nearby witnessing this event with an evil smirk.

"Good, with the blaze princess under a spell of anger from one of masters minions, she will seek revenge on those who have ever upset her in the past, as well as find the earth dwellers, if we're lucky, she'll kill one or two other princesses and/or a prince." Thanatos said with an evil laugh.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
